beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperialism
(Ending soon) Katy Perry on the historical birth of Eurocentric imperialism Early Age of Aries Introduction The period from around 2200 BC to 0 BC was defined predominantly by the development of military technology (Ares in Greek mythology was the God of War and his energy was seen as embodied in the planet Mars who rules the sign Aries). The agricultural revolution that signalled the Age of Taurus (ruled by Ceres, the Goddess of the harvest and Venus/Aphrodite. the Goddess of beauty) was the dawning of a new age, as societies moved from the ability to plan societies and communicate labour needs, to suddenly accessing 'free labour' through the domestication of animal species. The Age of Aries like all ages is said to have ended around 2,200 yearsone full cycle of Axial Precession takes about 26,000 years and the astrological zodiac signs divide this into 12 sectors each lasting ~2,166 years (12 x 2,166.67 = 26, 000 years) after the beginning of the Age of Taurus ended, with the worshipping of animals replaced with their domination. This is best historically encapsulated in the accounts of Moses List of Empires from 2300 BC to 1100 BC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_empires http://www.oldest.org/politics/empires/ Akkadian Imperialism https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akkadian_Empire (coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nebuchadnezzar_II#Helel.2C_Son_of_the_Morning (Nebuchadnezzar II (from Akkadian �������������� dNabû-kudurri-uṣur, Hebrew: נְבוּכַדְנֶאצַּר‬, Modern Nəvūkádne’ṣar, Tiberian Neḇukáḏné’ṣār), meaning "O god Nabu, preserve/defend my firstborn son") was king of Babylon c. 605 BC – c. 562 BC, the longest and most powerful reign of any monarch in the Neo-Babylonian empire.) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nebuchadnezzar_II#Portrayal_in_the_Bible :"Nebuchadnezzar is an important character in the Book of Daniel, a collection of legendary tales and visions dating from the 2nd century BC.15 Daniel 1 introduces Nebuchadnezzar as the king who takes Daniel and other Hebrew youths into captivity in Babylon, there to be trained in "the learning and the tongue of the Chaldeans". In Nebuchadnezzar's second year, Daniel interprets the king's dream of a huge image as God's prediction of the rise and fall of world powers, starting with Nebuchadnezzar's kingdom (Daniel 2). Nebuchadnezzar twice admits the power of the God of the Hebrews: first after Yahweh saves three of Daniel's companions from a fiery furnace (Daniel 3) and secondly after Nebuchadnezzar himself suffers a humiliating period of madness, as Daniel predicted (Daniel 4)." :"According to Ali ibn Sahl Rabban al-Tabari, Nebuchadnezzar, whose Persian name was Bukhtrashah, was of Persian descent, from the progeny of Jūdharz; however, modern scholars are unanimous that he was either a native Mesopotamian (Assyrian-Babylonian) or a Chaldean. Some medieval writers erroneously believed he lived as long as 300 years.19 While much of what is written about Nebuchadnezzar depicts a ruthless warrior, some texts describe a ruler who was concerned with both spiritual and moral issues in life and was seeking divine guidance.20 :Nebuchadnezzar was seen as a strong, conquering force in Islamic texts and historical compilations, like Al-Tabari. The Babylonian leader used force and destruction to grow an empire. He conquered kingdom after kingdom, including Phoenicia, Philistia, Judah, Ammon, Moab, and more.21 The most notable events that Tabari’s collection focuses on is the destruction of Jerusalem." Навуходоносор - Russian نبوکدنصر - Farsi/Persian نبوخذ نصر - Arabic (nabukhudh nasr) https://fa.wikipedia.org/wiki/نبوکدنصر_دوم https://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/נבוכדנצר_השני AA. References Late Age of Aries From around 1100 BC to 0 BC, imperialism was still spreading to many new ethno-linguistic groups who had evolved from their agricultural abundance period into the development of military technology, mostly bronze age or iron age civilizations. However, the extent of imperial control was beginning to diminish, and empires tended to be destroyed by their own opulence as seen in the case of the world's most praised emperor 'Alexander the Great' of Macedonia who conquered the entire known world, and then proceeded to attempt to conquer Asia, over-reaching and falling into an early death. Roman Imperialism (see also Rome#Roman Empire (27 BC - 395 AD)) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman_Empire "The Roman Empire ... was the post-Roman Republic period of the ancient Roman civilization, characterized by government headed by emperors and large territorial holdings around the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, Africa and Asia. The city of Rome was the largest city in the world c. 100 BC – c. AD 400, with Constantinople (New Rome) becoming the largest around AD 500,56 and the Empire's populace grew to an estimated 50 to 90 million inhabitants (roughly 20% of the world's population at the time).77 The 500-year-old republic which preceded it was severely destabilized in a series of civil wars and political conflict, during which Julius Caesar was appointed as perpetual dictator and then assassinated in 44 BC. Civil wars and executions continued, culminating in the victory of Octavian, Caesar's adopted son, over Mark Antony and Cleopatra at the Battle of Actium in 31 BC and the annexation of Egypt. Octavian's power was then unassailable and in 27 BC the Roman Senate formally granted him overarching power and the new title Augustus, effectively marking the end of the Roman Republic." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Latin_political_words_and_phrases :"A Ad interim Pax Assyriaca B Bellum omnium contra omnes C Caput Mundi Carthago delenda est Consortium imperii Consul Curia regis D Debellatio Dictator perpetuo Divi filius Duumviri E Ex Unitate Vires F Felicior Augusto, melior Traiano Fiscus Judaicus Furor Teutonicus H Homo Sovieticus I Imperator Inter arma enim silent leges M Magister officiorum Magnum Concilium Modus vivendi Mos maiorum N Nec pluribus impar Nihil sine Deo Non Expedit P Panem et circenses Pax Americana Pax Britannica Pax Hispanica Pax Mafiosa Pax Mongolica Pax Ottomana Pax Praetoriana Pax Romana Pax Syriana Praetor Praetorium Primus inter pares Q Quaestor R Res publica S Salus populi suprema lex esto Sine qua non T Tabula rasa V Virtus Vivente rege Vox populi" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dictator_perpetuo :"Dictator perpetuus (English: "dictator in perpetuity"), also called dictator in perpetuum,1 was the office held by Julius Caesar from a date between 26 January and 15 February of the year 44 BCE until his death on 15 March.2 By abandoning the time restrictions usually applied in the case of the Roman dictatura, it elevated Caesar's dictatorship into the monarchical sphere. :Julius Caesar held the position of dictator for only eleven days in 49 BCE (holding elections either as dictator Comit. habend. or as dictator rei gerundae causa) and again for the year 48/47 BCE. In 46 BCE, he was elected dictator for the next ten years. At some point between January 26 and February 15 44 BCE he was appointed dictator perpetuus, but was assassinated less than two months later (on the Ides of March)." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ides_of_March https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassination_of_Julius_Caesar https://www.astro.com/astro-databank/Caesar,_Gaius_Julius Via di Grotta Pinta, 10, 00186 Roma RM, Italy Théâtre de Pompée, Address March 15 (Jul. Cal.) 44 BCE (-43). British Imperialism British East India Company (finishing soon, notes below) https://www.britannica.com/topic/doctrine-of-lapse :"Doctrine of lapse, in Indian history, formula devised by Lord Dalhousie, governor-general of India (1848–56), to deal with questions of succession to Hindu Indian states. It was a corollary to the doctrine of paramountcy, by which Great Britain, as the ruling power of the Indian subcontinent, claimed the superintendence of the subordinate Indian states and so also the regulation of their succession. :According to Hindu law, an individual or a ruler without natural heirs could adopt a person who would then have all the personal and political rights of a son. Dalhousie asserted the paramount power’s right of approving such adoptions and of acting at discretion in their absence in the case of dependent states. In practice this meant the rejection of last-minute adoptions and British annexation of states without a direct natural or adopted heir, because Dalhousie believed that Western rule was preferable to Eastern and to be enforced where possible. Annexation in the absence of a natural or adopted heir was enforced in the cases of Satara (1848), Jaitpur and Sambalpur (1849), Baghat (1850), Chota Udaipur (1852), Jhansi (1853), and Nagpur (1854). Though the scope of the doctrine was limited to dependent Hindu states, these annexations aroused much alarm and resentment among the Indian princes and the old aristocracy who served them. They have generally been regarded as having contributed to the discontent that was a factor in the outbreak (1857) of the Indian Mutiny and the widespread revolt that followed." https://www.britannica.com/biography/Lakshmi-Bai :"Lakshmi Bai, also spelled Laxmi Bai, (born c. November 19, 1835, Kashi, India—died June 17, 1858, Kotah-ki-Serai, near Gwalior), rani (queen) of Jhansi and a leader of the Indian Mutiny of 1857–58." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vellore_mutiny :"The Vellore mutiny on 10 July 1806 was the first instance of a large-scale and violent mutiny by Indian sepoys against the East India Company, predating the Indian Rebellion of 1857 by half a century. The revolt, which took place in the South Indian city of Vellore lasted one full day, during which mutineers seized the Vellore Fort and killed or wounded 200 British troops. The mutiny was subdued by cavalry and artillery from Arcot. Summary executions of about 100 mutineers took place during the suppression of the outbreak, followed by the formal court-martial of smaller numbers." :"The immediate causes of the mutiny revolved mainly around resentment felt towards changes in the sepoy dress code, introduced in November 1805. Hindus were prohibited from wearing religious marks on their foreheads while on duty, and Muslims were required to shave their beards and trim their moustaches. In addition General Sir John Craddock, Commander-in-Chief of the Madras Army,1 ordered the wearing of a round hat resembling that associated at the time with both Europeans in general and with Indian converts to Christianity.1 The new headdress included a leather cockade and was intended to replace the existing turban. These measures offended the sensibilities of both Hindu and Muslim sepoys and went contrary to an earlier warning by a military board that sepoy uniform changes should be "given every consideration which a subject of that delicate and important nature required".1 :These changes, intended to improve the "soldierly appearance" of the men, created strong resentment among the Indian soldiers." Indian Independence Movement and Resistance https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rani_of_Jhansi#External_links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velu_Nachiyar :"Rani Velu Nachiyar (3 January 1730 – 25 December 1796) was a queen of Sivaganga estate from c. 1780–1790. She was the first queen to fight against the British colonial power in India.23 She is known by Tamils as Veeramangai ("brave woman").4" :"When her husband, Muthuvaduganathaperiya Udaiyathevar, was killed by British soldiers and the son of the Nawab of Arcot, she was drawn into battle. She escaped with her daughter and lived under the protection of Palayakaarar Kopaala Naayakkar at Virupachi near Dindigul for eight years.5 :During this period, she formed an army and sought an alliance with Gopala Nayaker and Hyder Ali with the aim of attacking the British, whom she did successfully fight in 1780. When Velu Nachiyar found the place where the British stored their ammunition, she arranged a suicide attack: a faithful follower, Kuyili, doused herself in oil, set herself alight and walked into the storehouse.678 Velu Nachiyar formed a woman's army named "udaiyaal" in honour of her adopted daughter, Udaiyaal, who died detonating a British arsenal. Nachiyar was one of the few rulers who regained her kingdom, and ruled it for ten more years.9 In 1790, the throne was inherited by her daughter Vellacci.1 :Velu Nachiyar was the first queen to fight for the freedom from the British in India. She granted powers to the Marudu brothers to administer the country in 1780. Velu Nachiyar died a few years later, on 25 December 1796." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vellore_mutiny :"The Vellore mutiny on 10 July 1806 was the first instance of a large-scale and violent mutiny by Indian sepoys against the East India Company, predating the Indian Rebellion of 1857 by half a century. The revolt, which took place in the South Indian city of Vellore lasted one full day, during which mutineers seized the Vellore Fort and killed or wounded 200 British troops. The mutiny was subdued by cavalry and artillery from Arcot. Summary executions of about 100 mutineers took place during the suppression of the outbreak, followed by the formal court-martial of smaller numbers." रानी लक्ष्मीबाई (Rani Lakshmibai) https://www.historyofroyalwomen.com/rani-of-jhansi/rani-jhansi-best-bravest/ :"Rani Laxmi Bai, popularly known as Rani of Jhansi, was a heroine of Revolt of 1857. She was and still is revered by people of Jhansi and remembered with pride whenever the Indian freedom struggle is mentioned. She was born on 19 November 1835 at Kashi (Varanasi) to Moropant Tambe and was named Manikarnika. Her father worked in the court of the exiled Peshwa of Poona (Pune). Unlike girls of her age, she was interested in learning various aspects of warfare. She was an expert horse rider, sword fighter, and learned shooting and fencing. :As was the custom of that time, she was married at the age of 14 years to the King of Jhansi ‘Gangadhar Rao Newalkar’, a widower and some 25 years her senior. She was named Laxmi Bai after the marriage. As was the prevalent custom, Rani Laxmi Bai observed ‘pardah’ (the custom to not appear in public without a veil), but she did not stop practising the various sports she loved, which was different from what was the usual practice of women of Royal household. She formed and trained her own army out of her female friends at court. After few years of marriage, Rani Laxmi Bai gave birth to a son in 1851 who died shortly after. The King never recovered from his son’s death, and he died on 21 November 1853. Rani Laxmi Bai was still only 18 years old." :"When the Revolt broke out it soon spread to many parts of North India and reached Jhansi, where the inmates in the jail took over the jail after killing the British officer and soldiers and went on killing their wives and children too. Rani Laxmi Bai gave shelter to many such families in her palace and saved them from falling into the hands of the revolters. As British were forced to focus their attention elsewhere and Rani Laxmi Bai was left to rule Jhansi alone. During this time her qualities were demonstrated as she was able to swiftly and efficiently lead her troops against skirmishes breaking out in and around Jhansi. After the British regained their foothold in the revolt and marched towards Jhansi the Queen was prepared to plunge into a ‘Do or Die’ battle for freedom. :The fight went on for four days. The British were only 1,540 in the field against an army of 20,000 rebel soldiers under the leadership of Tatya Tope, a friend and mentor of the Queen and one of the generals in the rebel army." :"She handed her son to a trusted general, and she breathed her last breath on 18 June 1857. The Queen did not want the British to find her body, so she was cremated in haste, in the hut of the ascetic. The British could not find the Rani’s body. Like General. Hugh Rose, the commanding officer of the British army who was sent to crush the rebellion commented about Rani, ::"Remarkable for her beauty, cleverness and perseverance had been the most dangerous of all the rebel leaders. The best and bravest of all." Globalism Global empires such as those of the British, Dutch and Portuguese Monarchies came thousands of years after the collapse of the Roman Empire, representing a kind of 'second wave' of Imperialism - Colonial Globalism. Colonisers and Natives (coming soon) Phoenician & Greek Empires https://www.ancient.eu/uploads/images/108.jpg?v=1485680389 - download and save Zypern – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zypern Translate this page Zypern (griechisch Κύπρος Kypros, türkisch Kıbrıs) ist eine Insel im östlichen Mittelmeer. Sie ist die drittgrößte Mittelmeerinsel nach Sizilien und Sardinien. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenicia#Attested_1st_millennium_BC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astarte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Cyprus#Bronze_Age Imperialists Imperialists are subjects of an empire who subscribe to imperialism as a doctrine and the moral supremacy it implies. Empires are defined by a ruling ideology, a defining identity that separates its subjects from the outside 'savages' that it needs to 'civilise' or the violent enemies it needs to 'heroically defeat'. People who accept their own empire's ideology as absolute and objectively superior over alternate ideologies, you have subscribed to imperialism as a doctrine and you are an imperialist. The Dark Side There is a lot of power in moral supremacy. It allows you to discard empathy for people outside of your own empire, which allows the empire to justify the conquest, murder and r-pe of other cultures. Sith lords and grand wizards of the KKK When you justify your own hatred as being virtuous, your 'virtue' becomes unlimited. Your morality becomes completely self-validating and the global catastrophe slowly emerges: A world defined by the economic largesse of a class of privileged 'victims' who see equality as being 'no take-backs', no balancing the system in favour of those who have had our continents decimated, pillaged and r-ped by the system you now benefit from... US Imperialism ]] As a nation formed from the rebellion of a set of former colonies of the British Empire, the USA's transition to becoming an imperial superpower is a fairly unique case study. Articles |GlobalResearch.ca:/Lucas2018/US Has Killed More Than 20 Million People in 37 “Victim Nations” Since World War II> :"... we must continue our efforts to develop understanding and compassion in the world. Hopefully, this article will assist in doing that by addressing the question “How many September 11ths has the United States caused in other nations since WWII?” This theme is developed in this report which contains an estimated numbers of such deaths in 37 nations as well as brief explanations of why the U.S. is considered culpable. :The causes of wars are complex. In some instances nations other than the U.S. may have been responsible for more deaths, but if the involvement of our nation appeared to have been a necessary cause of a war or conflict it was considered responsible for the deaths in it. In other words they probably would not have taken place if the U.S. had not used the heavy hand of its power. The military and economic power of the United States was crucial." :"Someone once observed that the Germans during WWII “chose not to know.” We cannot allow history to say this about our country. The question posed above was “How many September 11ths has the United States caused in other nations since WWII?” The answer is: possibly 10,000." Category:Imperialism Category:Colonialism Category:Capitalism